


[untitled ii]

by Vana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana





	[untitled ii]

Just before the end -- before his baby brother and his new wife succumbed in the depths of night --  the crash of waves became suddenly louder. Then just as quickly it resolved into the scraping of wood on stone. Had his enemies finally come to fight? It would almost be a relief. 

The rain streaked down on the cracked and brittle windowpane _\-- I would boil myself to feed them --_ and Stannis listened, with the ear that wasn't listening for more deaths, or for rats in the walls. He had eaten enough rats to know what their scurry sounded like, but not enough to sate anyone's hunger. He had never thought a rat claw crunching between his teeth could sound like salvation. 

And the sound of the driving rain became footsteps, faster than he could have imagined for men so weak, clattering up the stone stairs and into Stannis' quarters -- _They're here, and maybe we'll eat them next_ \-- "My lord," choked one guard, out of breath from the quick ascent, "A man with a boat … Davos …" His cracked voice sounded to Stannis like a clarion call. "A smuggler has come." 

And the rain chased Stannis down through the tower, with the dusty stairs smoking behind him as he took them two at a time, and his hand on his sword, and a wild hope rising under the dull ache. And the steps fell away and he strode out to the rocky shore, stronger than the storm to end all storms, and before him there was a little black sailboat moored and the shadows of men, so stealthy as to be ghosts, were moving about it. And Davos stood still amidst the bustle, no more than a silhouette in the coastal mist, with just a boy at his side. 

There was no time for courtly gestures. Davos did not kneel before Stannis: but he nodded and his voice was like the rustle of sea wind amid trees when he said, "Well met, my lord."

"Well met indeed," and Stannis looked over Davos' shoulder, expecting to see his enemies closing in. But the line of ponderous ships in the distance was still and silent. Only the stars moved overhead. " _What have you done?_ " he cried in a choked whisper. "How did you get through?"

Davos did not answer, but reached to his side and took from the boy a small bundle. "Salt fish," he said to Stannis instead. "Some potatoes. Beef. And onions."

"How much?" Stannis' voice came constricted and hoarse. 

"Enough," Davos said quietly. _He knew_ , Stannis realized. He knew how desperate it had gotten, he knew how many men there were -- and how many women, he thought quickly of his wife, lying in bed without speaking for days. Davos knew. He had brought enough. And the lord Stannis almost collapsed before him in relief before Davos caught his arm and held it strong and firm. "They'll bring it in, my lord -- if you'll let them."

Stannis gave no answer. There was no answer to give. He laid his hand briefly upon Davos' where it steadied his arm, then turned back to the castle. The wet rocks were slippery and turned under his feet, but he heard Davos, the boy, and the men with barrels and trunks coming sure-footed behind him. 

"Father," Stannis heard quietly behind him. He whirled to look back, but saw that the boy -- a young man really, caught in that stage between childhood and duty -- was speaking only to Davos. He heard Davos' low tone in response, and turned again to the castle door and his guards. That boy would be a knight, he decided -- trusted and true, in songs and story. And perhaps his father also.


End file.
